


One Slip Up

by fishmanfictions



Series: Gravity Falls and Detroit Evolution [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Gravity Falls, detroit become human
Genre: #DEArtFest, #detroit evolution, #gravity falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmanfictions/pseuds/fishmanfictions
Summary: This whole mess started with one slip up, just one. Gavin and Nines were walking through the park, on a date. It was pretty normal, they had a picnic an hour earlier and decided to sightsee, very nice one-on-one time for them. But God came downstairs from the heavens and just said, “Nope! They couldn’t have a peaceful day, that’d be crazy, right?”Gavin and Nines are on a date, when they find a portal. Of course, they just have to go find out where it leads.
Series: Gravity Falls and Detroit Evolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	One Slip Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I’m re-writing this, but just as a little reminder that this was rushed and to *not* rush writing, I’m keeping it here for a bit. Eventually I’ll delete this first chapter, but it’s a tragedy bc I was just finishing my second chapter lmao
> 
> TL;DR: keeping this up, but rewriting it

This whole mess started with one slip up, just one. Gavin and Nines were walking through the park, on a date. It was pretty normal, they had a picnic an hour earlier and decided to sightsee, very nice one-on-one time for them. But God came downstairs from the heavens and just said, “Nope! They couldn’t have a peaceful day, that’d be crazy, right?”

A buzzing sound, as if something was short-circuiting was coming from the woods. It was loud, but not loud enough to need to cover anyone’s ears. If you listened just right, there was a humming pitch as well. 

“I’m guessing you wanna check it out?” Gavin sighed, facing Nines. 

“Oh you know it, I’m curious,” He grinned, and tugged Gavin along by his hand. 

Nines was usually an uptight guy, but when it came to any kind of mystery he turned into basically a mischievous child. Well, at least someone is enjoying this potentially dangerous situation. 

As they approached the sound, it got louder. Then louder. Then so loud Gavin had to cover his ears. 

“Holy shi-“ Gavin’s words were cut off, he was too amazed to speak. 

In front of them was a giant blue-purple portal-like thing. Coming out of it flowed something that resembled smoke and bright white ash. 

Nines looked at Gavin in shock, “Is that a portal?!”

Gavin shrugged, and tapped his ears, “Can’t hear,” he mouthed. 

That’s fine, as long as Gavin didn’t touch it or anything they should be okay. Nines tapped his chin, thinking. Was it actually a portal? But you only see those in sci-fi movies, this was real life. He decided to scan the mass. 

Nothing came up on the scan, so it was a portal? If it was one, where could it lead? Although, Nines’ scan could be totally off, since they’ve never seen anything like this before. Could it lead to another dimension, maybe??

“Ohhh that’s not fun,” He mumbled, and turned to Gavin. 

“LETS GO!” He shouted, and began to tug Gavin away. 

“NO FUCKING WAY, THIS IS SO COOL!” Gavin didn’t budge, staring at the portal. 

It was like a sixth sense. Nines knew it was happening before it happened. Gavin reached out to touch the portal, and Nines dove to stop him. 

He was too late. 

Gavin touched the portal, and if it was not for Nines holding onto him, he would’ve been sent in there alone. The portal sucked both of them inside, as if they were dirt under a vacuum, and they went flying. 

After maybe a few minutes of flying- the longest few minutes of their lives- they were spat out in a forest. Gavin went tumbling, and Nines found his footing, but not before somersaulting once or twice. 

“What,” Nines got up and looked down at Gavin, who was leaning against a tree. “In the hell. Were. You. THINKING?!”

That last word rang around the forest, spooking birds enough to fly from their nests around him. Gavin looked up at him, disheveled to hell, “Yeah, real dumb of me, I know.”

Nines softened, knowing that he really should focus on the situation, not the events leading up to it. 

“So,” Gavin stood up, and propped himself up with an arm against the tree. “Where are we?”

Nines looked around. The trees were pine, and it was a bit chilly. Maybe west coast Washington or Oregon, possibly a bit inland. Not much internet connection, so most likely a rural place. 

“Good question,” Nines walked around, observing the forest around him. 

“Um,” A voice from behind sent Nines wheeling around, hands up and ready to defend. Gavin nearly jumped out of his own skin, eyes wide and alert.

“Woah woah!” A kid with a baseball hat put his hands in the air, “Friendly! Friendly!”

“Sorry,” Nines said, and put his hands down.

“Yeah, all good here, you guys lost?” The kid walked closer. “Are you okay, dude?” He asked Gavin. 

“Just peachy.”

The kid side-eyed Gavin, and turned to Nines, “Yeah, you’re pretty out here. Closest town is up north. I’m staying there this summer.” 

The kid shook himself out for a moment, as if remembering something, his name. “My name’s Dipper, and you guys are?”

“I’m Gavin, this is Nines,” Gavin limped over, apparently the tumble took a bit more damage than was obvious. 

“Nines? Cool name. Come on,” Dipper jabbed his thumb behind him, and led the pair through the woods. 

In about 30 minutes, they arrived at what they could only assume is Gravity Falls. It was a buzzard place, really small from what they could see. 

“Small place, but pretty cool! Also, the Mystery Shack is a total scam, but it’s my grunkle’s place, so don’t totally avoid it at all costs,” Dipper laughed, and walked them around town. “Could’ve sworn this place had a hotel…”

“Grunkle?” Gavin quoted, a confused look on his face. 

“Great uncle, maybe? Not sure, we just grew up calling him that,” He shrugged. “Like people calling grandparent ‘mee-maw’ or whatever.”

“Fair enough.”

To be honest, no hotel would have been nearly as weird as this place. It was mostly teens, grandparents, or teenage-acting grandparents. A strange place. 

“Weird town,” Nines joked. 

Dipper let out an amused chuckle, although his eyes didn’t seem to find it as funny as his face did, “Oh, you have no idea.”

“Hey Dipper!” A girl’s voice shouted from an alleyway, scaring the crap out of Dipper. 

“Mabel, why are you in an alley? You know that is really creepy!” He whined, as she came up to him. 

Mabel laughed, “You’re fine, Dipper. New friends? Hey, I’m Mabel!” She stuck her hand out. 

Upon seeing a glitter-and-sticker covered hand, Gavin passed on shaking, but Nines shook her hand enthusiastically. 

“Nice to meet you!” He said, “Are you Dipper’s sister?” He made the guess from what he’s seen. Sibling interactions mostly have that stereotypical lovingly annoying relationship. 

“That’s right! So, where are you guys from?” She tilted her head, like how a puppy would look at something new. 

“Detroit, all the way in Michigan,” Nines responded. Mabel seemed like a fun person. 

“Oh jeez, Michigan? How’d you get all the way over here?” Dipper asked, bewildered. 

“Planes, ya know?” Gavin shrugged, “We’re here, we gotta go home sooner rather than later.”

“Fair enough. Also, what’s that blue thing on Nines’ head? Very glowy!” Mabel asked, and reached out to touch his LED. 

“Please don’t,” Nines asked, and started internally panicking. Did they not have androids here? What?

“Oh,” Mabel looked somewhat disappointed, but cheered up a second later. “Sorry! Anyways, you’ll love it here, the weirdness of this place is a magnet!” Mabel laughed, and tugged them over to a large, run-down shack, with a gigantic sign reading “MYSTERY SHACK”, with the S in shack basically hanging by a thread. This whole place Nines of a cartoon that he sometimes saw on the TV in the break room sometimes. 

“That’s a…” Gavin trailed off, trying to find a word. 

“Crackhouse? Probably,” Dipper said, and walked up to the front door. 

“Oh? You’re like 11, how do you know what a crackhouse is?” Gavin laughed, and followed him up to the front door. 

“Hey Nines, what’s a crackhouse? Mabel asked. 

“Ohhh umm-“ Nines nearly burst out laughing. 

After falling through a portal, he had to tell a kid what a crackhouse was. Either way, he didn’t tell Mable what it was, he didn’t want to be responsible for the loss of a kid’s innocence, but went to join the two at the door. 

“Hey, Grunkle Stan?!” Dipper shouted from the foyer. 

“What?” A raspy, old voice shouted from inside the house. 

“Got some people for you to scam!” He shouted back, and winked at Gavin and Nines. 

“Yeah, whatever,” An old man who Nines could only assume was Stan came to the door. 

“Oh!” He looked surprised. “Didn’t think I’d get new adults, they usually find some random-“ He pauses for a second, “They usually bring in kids, ya know?”

That pause was weird, but maybe it was just a random stutter. 

“No I don’t, but yeah,” Nines held out a hand to shake, “I’m Nines, this is Gavin.”

“Nines, huh? Short for anything?” Stan asked. 

Nines glanced at Gavin, who gave the tiniest of nods, ‘cover yourself, dumbass’ was the vibe he got. 

“Yeah, Nathan. Got it from sports jersey numbers,” He said. 

That was obviously a lie, but he had Stan fooled, “Come on in. No hotels in Gravity Falls, for some godforsaken reason,” He mumbled, and gestures inside. 

Inside it was a pretty nice place, past the gift shop in the front was a house. It had hardwood floors, a cozy living room, a nice cabin-esque kitchen, if you liked cabins or cottages, you’d love this place. 

“Nice place!” Nines complimented, looking around. 

“Thanks,” Stan looked disgruntled, as if compliments were weird to him. 

“Hey, Stan! I gotta go do-“ Another man, who looked exactly like Stan rushed into the room, with a fancy-looking book and goggles on his forehead. 

“Oh, guests!” He walked over, holding out a hand to shake. “I’m Stanford, Stan’s twin.”

“Stan and Stan?” Gavin laughed. “Must be hard to have the same name as your brother.”

“Oh yeah, I stole his identity for a few decades. It was basically the easiest job ever,” Stan laughed. 

“That’s very much illegal,” Nines tilted his head, squinting at Stan. 

“What are ya, cops?” Stanford started rummaging around in a drawer next to the group. 

“Actually yeah.” Gavin crosses his arms. 

“Oh,” Stan straightened himself. “Not here for me right? Thought I made a deal with them.” He mumbled. 

“What? No, must’ve been a dream, remember when you had those weird dreams?” Mabel poked Stan, and rushed off upstairs. “I’m grabbing something, just a second!” She shouted. 

“Better not be bedazzled!” Dipper called up to her. 

“You already know!”

Sighing, Dipper faced Stan, “Could we put off leaving? Also, Uncle Stanford, could I talk with you real quick?”

“I mean, sure?” Stanford put down his stuff and walked into a room with Dipper. 

“Weird place, huh?” Gavin mumbled. 

“Well, I’m sure you guys want to leave here as soon as possible, am I right?” Stan asked the two. 

“Actually, we’re going to stay for a bit. Seems like a nice place!” Nines smiled. 

Stan didn’t seem to like that, but kept a straight-ish face nonetheless, “Well, I think we have a spare room somewhere, you mind sharing a room?”

“Oh, we live together,” Gavin said, pointing a finger at Nines and then himself. 

“Even better, if there’s not a room just ask around, someone is bound to let you stay somewhere.”

“Great!” Dipper said to Stanford, coming out of the room. “You two want to come with us? We’re going to be studying the forest, it’s really cool!”

“I mean, um, no-“ Gavin was cut off by Nines. 

“Sure, we’d love to!” He said, jabbing Gavin in the ribs with his elbow, receiving a glare. 

“Incredible, let’s go!” His eyes shone with excitement. The kid was really into nature, he guessed. Dipper ran to the front door, and waited for the rest

“Do you guys have any warm clothes? Those tees and shorts might not work out for where we’re going,” Stanford gathered his stuff again. 

“I’ll be okay, I’m used to cool temperatures,” Nines glanced at all the stuff Stanford was carrying. “You need any help carrying stuff?” 

“Me? Oh I’ll be okay, and call me Ford,” Ford turned around, looking for something. “Have you seen any glasses? They should be on the table…”

“On your head,” Dipper laughed. 

“Oh!” Ford laughed, embarrassed, and slid them down to rest on his nose and moved to join Dipper. 

Dipper seemed a bit distant during the car ride to the forest, only speaking with Ford, which was a bit strange since he was talking with them just under an hour ago. But that’s fine, maybe Ford got his attention more. Maybe he suspected something was off with Gavin and him. Especially him, with his LED. He needs to take it out as soon as possible, in case Ford notices as well. It would be very hard to play it off, he had no hat, and couldn’t style his hair without it being conspicuous. 

“Have you guys ever been to Oregon before? Michigan is pretty far away,” Dipper grabbed Ford’s book and fiddled with the paper inside. 

“No, we’ve mostly been up north,” Gavin paused, realizing Oregon is north. “North east,” he clarified. 

“Fun, I’ve really only been out of state a few times. Gravity Falls is fun though, lots of weird stuff,” Dipper started flipping through the pages. 

“I always tell him it’s like a ‘weird’ magnet!” Ford poked Dipper’s head. 

When the car stopped, they were in a forest. It was a thick forest, and you could hear the cicadas from miles away. Guess that’s Oregon for you. Luckily, Nines could lower his hearing volume, and made himself an ideal temperature. The place was surprisingly cool for the summer, but the sun was blocked by the thick leaves, so it made sense. 

“Would you please excuse me? I’ve gotta go,” Nines gestured to bushes a bit away from everyone. “Gotta go in a bush.” An awkward way to say that he’s‘gotta piss, but it works. 

Of course, Nines didn’t have to go, he’s an android. He wanted to get privacy so he could remove his LED. It pained him to do this, being an android was a huge part of his identity, removing his LED would take it away. But if it meant survival and stealth in this world, he’d have to do it. He kneeled down in the bushes to gain as much cover as possible. 

“Ow shit-“ Nines gasped, gritting his teeth. 

Pulling it off was harder than he thought. Even though he turned his pain receptors, it hurt like hell. His blue blood trickled down his head, that would be hard to clean up, but he could deal with that. But he persisted, keeping as silent as possible. Just as he was about to pull it off, he was interrupted. 

“Hey man, are you-“ Dipper walked over to Nines, stopping once he saw what was going on. 

Startled, Nines pulled his hand away from his forehead, “It’s- it’s not what it-“

“Not what it looks like?! It never is, huh?” Dipper looked mad, but also somewhat sad. Confused. Confused was the word. 

He knew this was going to happen. Nines wasn’t who he said he was. But ‘never is?’ Has this happened to him before?

“It’s- I can explain,” Nines stuttered, before putting his hands on his forehead, covering up his LED. The blood stained his hand, but he kept it still there. He didn’t want to scare Dipper. 

“I bet you can. I really do. But it’s not what I- you’re not even-“ Dipper went full on panic mode, hyperventilating, eyes darting around, as if he were in danger. 

“Hey,” Nines realized what was happening. “Dipper, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

He sat Dipper down beside him, trying to calm him down. Dipper wanted to sit, but gave off a clear message of, “Get away from me right now.” So Nines respected that, and kept his distance. 

“So what are you?” Dipper kept his eyes on the ground, with his knees curled to his chest. 

“An android.”

“Huh,” His eyes seemed dead, as if this revelation has happened before, someone not being human. “I’ve seen a lot of people not be who they say they are. I’m sorry for being like this-“

“No you’re all good, I’d probably react like this if I was human,” Nines reassured him. “I’m guessing you don’t have androids here?” He asked, curious. 

“Absolutely not. We just have- we just have humans,” Dipper stuttered, and Nines could tell he was hiding something. 

“Hey Dipper?” Ford called from behind the trees. “Where are ya?”

“Oh shoot- act like nothings wrong,” Dipper panicked, and handed Nines a hand towel. “Clean up, he’s gonna find out anyways.”

“True,” Nines started to clean up the blood on his temple, when Ford walked up to the pair. 

“Holy mother of-“ Ford stopped and saw Nines. “You okay there buddy? Get scraped?”

“Nah, I’ll be okay,” Nines patted the towel and tried to carefully show some hints of his blue blood. 

“Ah, great, you were taking a bit so I decided-“ Ford saw Nines slowly put the towel down, showing his LED and the mostly cleaned blood surrounding it. 

“Um-“ Dipper started. “So yeah, Uncle Ford, Nines is-“

“It’s fine, Dipper, I can tell him,” Nines stood up. “I’m an android.”

“Ah,” Ford kept an unreadable face. “Not human?”

“Not one bit,” Nines returned the stoic energy. 

Ford stood for a second, processing for a second, “So you’re like-“

“Nope, friendly. Not... him,” Dipper forced out that last word, as if it hurt to remember. 

“Him?” Nines asked, curious. 

“Tell you later, maybe,” Ford crosses his arms. “Guess your name isn’t really Nathan, is Nines like a nickname? Or your real name?”

“It’s a play on my model number, RK-900,” Nines said, and gestured to his LED, “This tells people that I’m an android, I was trying to take it out before you noticed.”

Ford seemed to regain a sort of mad sense of curiosity, “So what’s it like being an android?” 

“We could talk about that later please? I want to go do some studying, Dipper seemed pretty excited, no?” Nines looked over at the kid, who nodded. 

“Umm what’s going on?” Gavin joined the group, stepping through the bushes. “Nines what- are you okay?” He rushed to his side, and checked out the source of the blood, “Tin can, you didn’t try and-“

“I was doing what was necessary, but I guess it’s not an issue now?” Nines faced Dipper and Ford, asking if they were not going to freak out any more than they had. Although, they were surprisingly cool about it. 

“I’ll be okay,” Remnants of a panic attack were still on Dipper’s face, he was forced into and out of this situation very quickly, Nines didn’t blame him. 

Ford, however, was different, saying, “I guess it is pretty cool. Would you mind if I ask some questions?”

A very strange man, for a very strange town. A twin of basically a criminal, uncle to twins as well, and just got over some sort of betrayal in a minute. Although Nines could guess that Ford was still pretty cautious, he hid it well. 

“I mean sure?” Nines said, he couldn’t escape it anyways. 

And so the group walked back to where the car was parked, to continue their completely derailed outing, getting nature facts from Dipper, and some plant lessons from Ford.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’m going to start posting chapter twos to each of my started fics one July ends! This is just a fun 2(?) chapter crossover I really wanted to do, hope you enjoy! Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated!


End file.
